newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Trahaern ab Owen
Background: Traeharn was a toddler when the last uprising was fought. His father, Owen, served under , and was lucky to survive the fighting. He is the oldest of 2 children, his younger sister is also a member of the resistance. Traeharn was born while his parents were escaping from an orc destroyed village. Left with nothing, his father and mother started all over as poor farmers. His father soon became an apprentice brewer (not that there is an actual guild under orc rule), and eventually worked his way up until he could brew well enough the orcs gave him some leeway in exchange for his beverages. His father used his traveling deliveries as a cover to continue working for the resistance. Traeharn spent much of his early years at home, working the fields, and learning about nature and the wilderness around their home. Around the time he was 12 or 13 Nesta disappeared and wasn't seen again until just recently. Thinking his sister dead from orcs, Traeharn continued weapons training with the resistance camps with the hope of someday exacting revenge. After training for a few years, he finally met Finbar and began training under him as a war leader. Traeharn showed great promise from his earliest lessons, and has decided to learn from the mistakes of Finbar, and the other leaders before him. During his studies Traeharn has become like a son to Finbar, and until the war started he had spent much of his time with him. At one of the resistance camps, Traeharn met Beca Rhys, and fell head over heels in love. Other than his studies, and weapons training, Traeharn spent all of his available time with her. They continued seeing each other throughout the different camps they attended, and were planning on getting married. Just before the rebellion started her village was raided by orcs as a reprisal for some perceived wrong. Beca and her entire family disappeared, and all anyone knows is they were taken for the war effort. Rumors abound that they were taken to the capitol. While in Trones, trying to find out any intelligence on Beca's location, Traeharn found Nesta badly beaten and left for dead by orcs. Not yet realizing who she was, Traeharn brought her to the closest resistance camp to get her help. Discovering Nesta was his missing sister and what had happened, they made an agreement to do everything they could to find Beca, and kill as many orcs as they could in the attempt. In May 508, Trahaern was acclaimed Consul of . He pledged to resign as soon as the was fully defeated. ;Trahaern ab Owen (296 points) :ST 13 15 :DX 12 40 :IQ 12 30 :HT 12 20 :Damage 1d-1/1d :BL 24 lb :HP 13 0 :Will 13 30 :Per 11 10 :FP 12 0 :Basic Speed 6.00 0 :Basic Move 6 0 :Dodge 9 ;Advantages :Born War-Leader 6 30 :Charisma 1 5 :Craftiness 1 5 :Destiny Point 3 15 :Gifted Leader (Cunning) 5 :Gifted Leader (Stonewall) 5 :Gifted Commander (Infantry Commander) [ 5 ] :Gifted Commander (Lead from the Front) [ 5 ] ;Perks 6 :Form Mastery (Dueling Glaive) :Grip Mastery (Dueling Glaive) :Penetrating Voice :Rallying Presence :Style Familiarity (Polearm Fighting - Glaive Fighting) :Triage Focus. ;Disadvantages :Overconfidence (12 or less) -5 :Pacifism (Cannot Harm Innocents) -10 :Phobia (Claustrophobia: Enclosed Spaces :12 or less) -15 :Sense of Duty (Resistance Leaders) -5. ;Quirks -5 :Alcohol Intolerance :Congenial :Expression (The only good orc, is a dead orc!) :Nervous Stomach; :Personality Change (There are no innocent orcs.). ;Skills :Body Sense (H) DX 4-12 :Brawling (E) DX+2 4-14 :Camouflage (E) IQ+2 2-14* :Climbing (A) DX-1 1-11 :Hiking (A) HT-1 1-11 :Intelligence Analysis/TL4 (H) IQ+6 2-18† :Jumping DX+2 4-14 :Leadership (A) IQ+7 2-19‡ :Naturalist (Earth) (H) IQ 4-12 :Poisons/TL4 (H) IQ 4-12 :Polearm (A) DX+5 20-17 :Professional Skill (Brewer) (A) IQ-1 1-11 :Public Speaking (A) IQ+2 4-14§ :Soldier/TL4 (A) IQ 2-12 :Staff (A) DX+1 1-13 :Stealth (A) DX+3 8-15* :Strategy (Land) (H) IQ+12 28-24† :Survival (Woodland) (A) Per-1 1-10 :Swimming (E) HT 1-12 :Tactics (H) IQ+7 4-19† :Thrown Weapon (Spear) (E) DX+2 4-14 :Tracking (A) Per+1 4-12 :Traps/TL4 (A) IQ+1 4-13 ;Techniques :Counterattack (Polearm) (H) 0-12 :Disarming (Polearm) (H) 0-17 :Feint (Polearm) (H) 0-17 :Hook (Polearm) (H) 0-12 :Kicking (Brawling) (H) 0-11 :Knee Strike (Brawling) (A) 0-12 :Spinning Strike (Polearm) (H) 0-15 :Sweep (Polearm) (H) 0-14 :Targeted Attack (Polearm Swing/Leg) (H) 0-15 :Targeted Attack (Polearm Thrust/Vitals) (H) 0-14. : * Includes +1 from 'Craftiness'. : † Includes +6 from 'Born War-Leader'. : ‡ Includes +6 from 'Born War-Leader', +1 from 'Charisma'. : § Includes +1 from 'Charisma'. ;Equipment :1× Backpack, Small ($60;3 lb) :1× Orc Standard Cavalry Harness (Head, Torso, Arms, Front Thighs, Front Knees, Hands, DR 8; $3980 :46 lb) :1× Dueling Glaive (Fine (Balance); Very Fine Quality; $8000; 6 lb) :Includes Jumping Blast: Super Jump 2 (Link (powers can be used separately); Nuisance Effect: ability makes you obvious) 23 :With linked: :Crushing Attack 3 (Area Effect (2 yd); Double Knockback; Emanation; Link (Powers must be used together); Nuisance Effect: ability makes you obvious; Selective Area; Variable) 27 :Loyal Weapon 5 :DP 55 :1× Orc Cavalry Knee Boots (Feet, Shins, DR 3; $185; 5 lb) :1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) :1× Rope, 3/8'' (per 10 yards; $5; 1.5 lb)'' :1× Spear (Stone; $40; 4 lb) ;MELEE Attacks :Brawling • Punch (13): 1d-2 cr. :Brawling • Bite (13): 1d-2 cr. :Brawling • Kick (11): 1d-1 cr. :Dueling Glaive • Swing (18): 1d+4 cut. :Dueling Glaive • Thrust (18): 1d+4 imp. :Knee Strike (Brawling) (12): 1d-1 cr. :Spear • 1H Thrust (13): 1d+1 imp. :Spear • 2H Thrust (13): 1d+2 imp. ;RANGED Attacks :Spear • Thrown (14): 1d+2 imp. ;Active Defenses :Dodge: 7; :Brawling • Punch parry: 9 :Dueling Glaive • Swing parry: 12 Note: U :Dueling Glaive • Thrust parry: 12 :Spear • 1H Thrust parry: 9 :Spear • 2H Thrust parry: 9 ;Damage Resistance :Overall: 8 most everywhere, 3 on the legs and feet. :Eyes: 0 :Neck: 2 :Skull: 4 :Face: 0 :Torso: 1 :Groin: 1 :Arms: 1 :Hands: 1 :Legs: 1 :Feet: 1